Talk:Thistleclaw
StarClan or Dark Forest? Do you think that he went to the Dark Forest or StarClan when he died?? --Rabbitdash 01:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Rabbitdash I was thinking the exact same thing. I doubt StarClan would welcome him since he tried to kill Bluestar and Tiny (Scourge). Can somebody change that?--Whitestorm17 18:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yeah some one should change it!!!!!!! i like tigerstar!!!!!!!!!!! Style Concerns *Needs intro shortened to just a description, and place the rest under another section. Moved to history and RoS apperance added ~ Sparklemoon 03:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Stub? Is this article really a stub? This is every scrap of info on Thistleclaw there's been so far. It looks complete to me, honestly. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 04:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure on the stub thing at this moment. But it at least needs a style tag slapped on it. The history is all over the place. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:22, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Just curios generally, is he suspected no-stars place or suspected star clan? I think it's fine --Rabbitdash 01:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Rabbitdash Forest of Secrets Shouldn't we add a blurb here too? Bluestar mentioned him. Flamefeather 13:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I dun think so cause he was only mentioned not really apart of it Iceriver 02:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes but it is his first appearance.--BrambleFire 03:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Um.. I tried editing the Family Tree when i saved it, and the Windflight and Poppydawn thing won't save as being fixed. Can we fix that? -- Honeyrose34 00:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it=)--Nightfall101 01:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Picture wouln't he be a long-haired if he has spiky fur? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree, maybe you could get the one who did Kinkfur or Fuzzypelt to work of that. WoodClan Fur I though Thistleclaw's fur was brown.I was reading Bluestar's prochecy and it one of the sentences it said Blood glissed on his fur, Blue"fur"(not yet star) shuddered,and blinked and thistleclaw's fur look BROWN and spikey again.--Firepelt 23:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Typo. He's only ever been mentioned as brown once. --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Description Where did we get such a detailed description of him? Was he in Cats of the Clans?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I dont really know where we did get such a detailed description!It never said what his fur was like,excepte for the "Typo's" the erins made.Other than that,it puzzles me to! --[[User:FirePelt|= FirePelt]]' 03:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt' Found it. His colorings were shown in "The Rise of Scourge" pgs 30-31 [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) He is featured as one of the main characters in "Bluestar's Phrophecy", being described by Bluestar as ambitious and hungry for revenge. 'Other '''ThunderClan cats thought he should have become deputy, and even the ThunderClan leader, Sunstar said that he was a warrior the Clan could be proud of. Almost everyone believes that he went to the Dark Forest. Were those spoilers? If this is considered a spoiler, sorry..... -Sunnyfrost Starclan? Honesty, I do not think he went to StarClan. I think he best belongs in the Dark Forest well, we arn't sure until the Erins confirm his location currently. Your opinion is as good as mine though. We can't really be sure of his location. [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire- heart♥ღ]]Gimme a Valentine mouse!]] 17:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hes definently in the Dark Forest. He's too ambitious for StarClan -Sunnyfrost I don't think he was really evil, just ambitous and aggresive. He's like Mudclaw, in a way. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 18:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC)